Flash Fire
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Scully has a flashback attack, causing Mulder to question the past the aftereffects.


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

Flash Fireby Sheryl Martin 

ÒI still donÕt believe you offered to buy me lunch.Ó Scully looked up from her salad quickly. ÒWhatÕs wrong? What do you want me to do, Mulder?Ó She pointed her fork at the e face. ÒIf itÕs anything to do with Frohike, forget it!Ó 

ÒHey, did I say anything?Ó He raised his hands in mock surrender, wearing that innocent grin that always made her smile. ÒI just felt like eating out, and itÕs hard to get a table for just one. They always put you by the kitchen.Ó Fox Mulder eagerly attacked the steak in front of him. ÒBesides, IÕm sending it to Skinner as an expense voucher.Ó 

Dana laughed, looking around the nearly-deserted restaurant. Mulder had again found an out-of-the-way place, but this one actually had good food. Picking up her knife, she began to cut her steak... 

...the knife descended on her, stopping inches from her face. Struggling against the unseen restraints, she tried to scream, to get away from the blade... 

...and dropped the knife on the floor. Fox looked up quickly. She heard a high-pitched scream -- then realised it was her own. Leaping to his feet, Mulder reached across the table and grabbed her shoulders. Dana looked up into his eyes, then burst into tears. 

Passing a few bills to the cab driver, Fox gently ushered Dana from the back of the cab, his arm around her protectively. He dug in his picket for the keys, unlocking the front door of her apartment. 

She stumbled along beside him, her eyes half-closed. Dropping her purse by the coat rack, Dana stood silently while Fox removed her coat. He took her hand, leading her down the hall to the bedroom. 

ÒDana...Dana?Ó He sat on the bed, pulling her down to sit beside him. ÒYou had a flashback. How do you feel?Ó 

Rubbing a hand over her face, Scully blinked rapidly. It was like coming out of a dream...she suddenly realised where they were. 

ÒI...God, what did I do?Ó 

ÒJust screamed. Once. YouÕre home.Ó Fox got to his feet, suddenly feeling awkward. ÒI think you should try to get some rest. IÕll call in -- donÕt worry about it.Ó 

ÒWhatÕs happening?Ó He paused at the bedroom entrance. 

ÒYouÕre suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I know.Ó Fox sighed at the memory. ÒIÕll be out here. Call if you need me.Ó 

Pushing herself further up the bed, Dana reached for the old blanket she used as a comforter. She wrapped it around her, relishing the familiar smell and feel. She was too tired to even get changed...her eyes closed as she drifted off. 

Mulder quietly punched the side of the couch, cursing himself. He should have known sheÕd have a reaction. Flashbacks were part and parcel of the experience, and he hadnÕt even considered it. And it was all his fault, really. If he hadnÕt pushed; hadnÕt tried to get the truth so badly, she wouldnÕt be back there in her bedroom fighting those demons. He reached for the telephone in one hand, the remote control with the other. maybe there was a football game on -- he didnÕt want to think right now. 

Her eyes flickered once, then opened to focus on the clock at her bedside. It said 8:19 p.m. Getting to her feet, Dana quietly changed into a track suit, handing the wrinkled outfit up in her closet. Her head ached, and she remembered the aspirin was in the bathroom Rubbing her temples, the redhead staggered down the corridor. 

She looked at the reflection in the mirror in disbelief. She couldnÕt look any worse if she were dead...not for lack of trying, she silently answered herself. Splashing cold water on her face, Dana went into the living room. 

Mulder lay on the sofa, snoring softly. Beside him sat a half-full glass of scotch -- heÕd obviously found her stash. He still clutched the TV control in his right hand.Leaning over him, Dana watched his sleeping face quietly. A piece of hair had fallen over one eye, giving him a dishevelled look. Gently she lifted the hair, drawing her fingers lightly over his skin. Mumbling, he wriggled further into the pillows. Her stomach began to growl, demanding attention. 

...he saw the light, saw Samantha rise from the floor screaming his name. And he couldn't move, couldnÕt do anything but watch and listen to her cries... 

Fox sat up quickly, gasping for air. He could feel the tears already drying on his face. Suddenly Dana was there by him. He looked up, seeing the concern in her face. 

ÒMulder...you were dreaming.Ó He sat down beside him. ÒItÕs about nine -- IÕm just making some soup and sandwiches.Ó Dana placed her hand atop his. ÒIt was the Dream, wasnÕt it.?Ó 

He nodded, closing his eyes in pain. ÒHow are you feeling?Ó 

ÒBetter.Ó She sighed. ÒItÕs never going to be over, is it? For either of us?Ó 

Fox stared into her hazel eyes, feeling the trust. ÒI donÕt know. IÕd like to think one day it will be.Ó He jerked his gaze away, the guilt rising in his soul. ÒIt was all my fault.Ó 

ÒDonÕt say that. You couldnÕt help Samantha when she was taken...Ó 

He looked up, meeting her eyes. ÒIÕm talking about you. ItÕs my fault they took you...Ó His voice choked, and Fox had to look away. A lone tear began to trickle down his face. 

Dana started to speak, then stopped. The words wouldnÕt come -- she didnÕt know what to say. She didnÕt hold him responsible -- that thought hadnÕt even been worth considering. 

Hesitantly reaching out with one hand, she touched his shoulder. Moving closer, Dana wrapped her arms around Fox, pulling his close to her. He fought for a second, then relaxed as his head rested on her chest. The tears ran unchecked from his closed eyes. 

ÒI couldn't never blame you.Ó She whispered to him. ÒWhat happened was not your fault, and IÕm very capable of taking care of myself. We went through the same training, the same courses...Ó She ran her fingers through his hair. ÒI blame the others, the ones who took me. I know you wouldnÕt ever hurt me.Ó She began to rock him gently, feeling the dampness of her own tears on her face. ÒWeÕll get through this. Both of us, together.Ó She felt him nod against her, a silent affirmation of their relationship. 

A few minutes later, Fox raised his head, pulling him out of her embrace. Wiping his face awkwardly with the backs of his hands, he got to his feet. 

ÒYou said something about food?Ó His voice was strained and cracked. Dana nodded. 

ÒSet the table. ItÕll be ready in a bit.Ó She stood up, brushing away her own tears. Walking past him, Dana went into the kitchen. 

Fox stood still for a minute, eyes closed. Forgiveness was as elusive as the truth -- and he hadnÕt found either yet. Sighing deeply, he headed for the bathroom. 

*************************************************************** 

ÒSo what do we do?Ó She looked at him over the table, putting her soup spoon down. He shrugged, swallowing the last bits of a tuna sandwich. 

ÒThere are people trained in this...Ó 

ÒFor war veterans, for police, yes. For this...for what weÕve gone through...Ó She shook her head, tossing the red hair back. ÒI donÕt know if I could even tell anyone else...I still havenÕt spoken to my mother about it.Ó 

Mulder nodded. ÒI know. I never told my father - like heÕd believe it.Ó Pushing himself away from the table, he walked over to the sink to rinse his plate. 

ÒThe nightmares...I keep the radio going all night sometimes, just so I donÕt have that silence, so I donÕt have to think.Ó Dana whispered, more to herself than to Fox. ÒEvery time I hear a door slam, hear the sound of glass breaking...Ó She began to sob quietly in her seat. 

Coming up behind her, Fox wrapped his arms around her tightly, closing his eyes as he lay his head on her shoulder. He felt his own tears falling, dropping onto her shoulder. 

ÒWe need some sleep. IÕll book us off for tomorrow as well...Ó Nodding, she got to her feet, angrily brushing away her tears. She walked to the bathroom as Mulder dialled the phone. 

He looked at the glass of scotch, running his tongue over his teeth. It was a good brand; Scully had good taste. Reaching around the couch, he picked up the half-empty bottle. 

ÒIs that what you use?Ó She said, coming out into the living room. 

ÒSometimes.Ó Putting it back on the floor, he drained the last dregs from the glass. ÒSometimes I just let the TV run all night. Or watch movies until I fall asleep.Ó 

ÒIs this all we have to look forward to? Is this what weÕre going to do for the rest of our life?Ó Dana sat down on the couch beside him. 

ÒNo...I donÕt think so...in time it might become less intense...Ó 

ÒYouÕve had years of it...is it becoming less intense for you?Ó He shook his head. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. ÒLetÕs go to bed.Ó 

Nodding, Fox reached for the afghan resting atop the couch. She stopped him, putting her hand over his. 

ÒIÕm not trying to seduce you, but would you sleep with me? Just this night...IÕm still a bit shaky.Ó A red tinge appeared on her cheeks. 

ÒBest offer IÕve had in months.Ó He wasnÕt going to make fun of her. Hell, heÕd played that game as well -- one night stands to keep the nightmares away. And in the morning, when he went home with promises to call, the guilt and the pain only intensified. 

ÒYou got a pair of sweatpants my size?Ó She chuckled, digging in her closet. 

ÒYep. And a Redskins t-shirt.Ó Her hazel eyes twinkled. ÒAnd donÕt ask where I got them, Ôcause IÕm taking the Fifth.Ó 

ÒHey, IÕm a big fan of the Fifth. And the Fourth, and the Third, to mention it...Ó Ducking into the bathroom to change, he winked at her. 

Dana sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her face. This was turning out to be a strange day; and the night was not getting any less odd. 

Fox appeared at the doorway, looking awkward as he walked towards her. 

ÒJust be gentle.Ó He said, wearing an innocent smile. Scully laughed, grabbing one of her pillows and smacking him in the head. 

ÒOh, is that the way you wanna play it?Ó Reaching for the other pillow, Fox whacked her in the side, flipping her back on the bed. Giggling childishly, she retaliated by pulling him down by his shirt beside her, pushing the pillow over his face. He rolled up and over, pinning her beneath him, her wrists over her head. His sweaty face grinned at her. ÒI always win. Especially in bed.Ó 

Dana smiled back, not sure where this was going... 

...he leered down at her, the lust and hatred in his eyes. She could smell the blood, feel the impeding sense of death radiating off him in waves... 

ÒDana...hush, itÕs alright.Ó Fox lay on the bed, cradling her softly as she cried. Damn...he hadnÕt even thought about it, just gone ahead and tried to restrain her. Why couldnÕt he ever do anything right? 

ÒAh...IÕm okay. Really.Ó Wiping her eyes, she pulled away from him. ÒThis is becoming rather annoying.Ó 

ÒYouÕre probably more sensitive right now, just after the last attack.Ó He tried to sound soothing. 

ÒYes, I guess so.Ó Running her fingers through her hair, she reached for the bedside lamp. ÒLetÕs try this out.Ó 

Fox lay on his back atop the blankets, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered over the past, over the pain he had gone through finding Samantha and then losing her again. And then the gunfights...and the blood...a shudder ran through his body involuntarily as the memories manifested themselves. 

Suddenly he felt Dana leaning over him, wrapping her arms and legs around him protectively. Turning towards her, he smiled uncertainly. 

ÒNow if you were only named B.J...Ó He saw her answering smile in the dim moonlight. 

ÒDream on, Mulder.Ó She lay her head on his chest, sighing deeply. ÒHow do you get rid of the ghosts?Ó 

ÒI donÕt.Ó He began to absentmindly run his fingers though her hair, relishing the smell and feel of her. ÒI just try not to live with them all the time.Ó 

ÒHmm...Ó Her sleepy voice seemed to come from a distance, and Fox realised he was falling asleep as well. 

Dana saw them from a distance, the demons threatening her. But they stayed there, just out of reach, this time. Then they disappeared, leaving only a sense of peace and relief. Smiling in her sleep, she tightened her grip on him. 

Fox murmured quietly, watching the darkness beginning to creep up. The guilt and pain arced up, preparing to devour him again, as it did all the other nights. But she was there, in the mist, and suddenly he was safe. He lightly kissed her hair, breathing deeply. 

The moonlight made its way in through the light curtains, lingering over the couple in the bed. Illuminating the peaceful faces, it continued off out into the night, lifting the blackness from all the dark places, where people feared to go. Finally it came back to the pair, curled protectively around each other atop the blankets. Dancing happily, it left the room before the dawn broke. 


End file.
